


Identity

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Study, Coming Out, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Identity, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Identity, Short, ajsldfjas whoops, barely read. i wrote this in like 20 mins, listen. u can pry pan/trans carl from my cold dead hands.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Connor had known.(He hadn't admitted it to himself, but he had known.)





	Identity

Sexual orientation was not part of the programming of any android. There was no reason for it to be. They had not been designed to be people; they were machines, designed to accomplish tasks.

But that went out the window fairly quickly, so it was only natural for them to question who they wanted to love.

Connor, model number RK800, serial number 313-248-317, however, did not feel the need to question this.

Connor had known.

(He hadn't admitted it to himself, but he had known.)

He liked dogs. He liked music. He liked being around Lieutenant Anderson. These were all simple facts, even before he officially became deviant. As was his sexuality.

He liked dogs, especially Sumo. He liked music, especially the pieces composed by the leader of the android rebellion himself. He liked being around Lieutenant Anderson, especially when he was treated like any other person. These were all simple facts, refined once he allowed himself to express who he was. As was the fact that he simply wasn't interested in women.

He'd never said them before, but the words came easily to his lips when Lieutenant Anderson asked.

"I'm gay."

It was as simple as that.

"That was fast," Hank muttered. "You sure?"

"I'm knowledgeable in over five-hundred sexual and romantic orientations and gender identities, as well as their definitions. It just . . ." He shrugged simply. "It fits. It's part of who I am. Like you being bisexual, or Carl Manfred being a pansexual trans man."

Hank doesn't press the issue further.

(He can't say he was surprised; he saw the way Connor was eyeing that HR400 back at the Eden Club, and he and Markus aren't exactly discreet, either.)

 


End file.
